Tinta
by Kikis
Summary: ‘...com o dedo sujo de tinta, nos lábios dele ela traçou um sorriso.’ Au, KagSess, desafio.


_Título_: Tinta

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal_ Kagome/Sesshoumaru

_Avisos:_ Universo alternativo!

_Tema:_ Tintas

_Número de palavras:_ 1490

_Disclaimer:_ Nada me pertence além das palavras desse texto e das horas divertidas e frustradas que ele me proporcionou.

_Sumário:_ '...com o dedo sujo de tinta, nos lábios dele ela traçou um sorriso.' Au, KagSess, desafio.

* * *

_A voz soava distante. Deixou o telefone em cima da mesinha e enquanto subia as escadas lentamente ainda podia ouvir o hesitante 'Srta. Higurashi? A senhorita está bem?'._

_Como um casulo, aquela voz a envolvia. A voz virou sua sombra assim que abriu a porta do ateliê e viu pintada uma bela paisagem. Deixou o olhar vagar pelas acácias, pela casa no topo da colina, pelas cores vibrantes do céu, e por um momento sentiu-se acolhida pela cena._

_Mas logo toda aquela beleza espremeu seus olhos e os fios de lágrimas escorreram por sua face. E uma parte do quadro morreu porque ele lembrava sua pintora, os dedos delicados, a expressão no rosto dela enquanto misturava as tintas. E lembrava também que nunca mais a veria. A artista não estaria em nenhum lugar da sala._

_Mostrava que metade da garota que observava o quadro havia morrido. Gritava que a moça estava sozinha. E era o fim de um sonho._

Kagome urrou, talvez em dor, talvez em desespero. Pegou uma das tintas que costumava separar em vidros e arremessou-a com toda força. As acácias tornaram-se marrons.

* * *

"_God __kveld_."

Kagome acenou com a cabeça para a senhora na entrada do albergue. Com uma sacola de supermercado em mãos, foi até a cozinha no final do corredor. Tirou do plástico um pote com camarões prontos e colocou-o no microondas.

Sentou-se na mesinha enquanto esperava seu jantar esquentar o suficiente. Estava razoavelmente cansada, havia passado o dia caminhando pela rua _Bryggen_, sentindo o cheiro do mar. Pela primeira vez em dias sentia-se realmente bem. Sorriu ao lembrar as casinhas medievais de madeira e da _Rosenkrantz Tower_.

"_Unnskyld_?"

A moça piscou algumas vezes antes de notar o homem segurando um prato em frente ao microondas. Arregalou os olhos e foi tirar o seu camarão dali. Murmurou suas desculpas e foi sentar-se novamente para comer. Ouviu um polido 'obrigado' do moço que parecia um tanto impaciente. Engoliu em seco, querendo se socar. Se Souta estivesse ali, com certeza iria estranhá-la.

Seus lábios se curvaram amargamente. Nem ela mais se reconhecia. A Kagome de sempre não se deixaria levar por um devaneio num lugar onde não conhecia ninguém, tão longe de casa.

Fechou os olhos e respirou o aroma do molho no camarão, até que a fragrância foi maculada pelo cheiro de queimado.

O homem que havia pedido licença para esquentar sua comida xingava baixinho ao ver a ex-refeição com um tom não muito apetitoso de cinza.

E os olhos dela chocaram-se com os dele. Ela prendeu a respiração. _Dourados_.

"Merda." Ele xingou, e ela se surpreendeu.

"Japonês?" Perguntou e apertou os lábios um contra o outro.

Novamente aquele olhar gelado estava focado nela, porém, havia uma pequena fagulha de curiosidade. O rapaz virou-se e foi jogar a comida no lixo. Quando menos esperava, ele respondeu 'Sou'.

Kagome tentou sorrir, apontou para a sua comida.

"Quer dividir? Faz tempo que não vejo ninguém da minha terra."

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas um cruzar de braços. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Mesmo... Comprei camarão demais... E estava atrapalhando a sua passagem quando chegou. Vamos dividir."

Novamente, quando ela menos esperava, ele sentou-se em sua frente com um prato limpo, como se houvesse decido que era seguro o bastante. Isso permitiu vê-lo mais de perto. Havia uma meia lua em sua testa. _Youkai_, pensou, mas não ousou falar. Quando se encararam novamente, ele sabia que ela sabia.

"O que o... senhor... faz?"

"Administro."

Ele pegou um pouco do camarão.

"E a senhorita?"

Kagome sorriu, amarga.

"Sou pintora. Vim pintar os fiordes."

Isso pareceu interessá-lo. Ele elevou as sobrancelhas.

"Gosta de paisagens, então."

E a moça riu, um riso vivo e trágico que não se permitia mais dar.

"Gosto, mas minha pintura não é tão boa... Nem se compara a da minha irmã."

Kagome encarou a meia lua na testa do outro, e seus modos refinados, o ar arrogante, e sentiu saudade de casa. Saudade tão enorme que seus olhos encheram-se d'água. Sentiu uma necessidade. Há semanas que não conversava com ninguém, e o youkai era um estranho, e isso a confortava, pois ele não sabia nada dela e ela dele. Qualquer coisa que falasse, estaria esquecida.

"Ela era pintora também, faleceu há três meses. Nós morávamos em Berne. Um talento, qualquer trabalho dela parece existir de verdade além da tinta."

Algumas palavras trocadas, elogios ao molho de camarão e fim.

* * *

No dia seguinte, trombaram-se. Ele olhou para a estreita janela e falou que iria passar em uma loja de bebidas.

Ela se convidou e pôde jurar que viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele.

"Vamos tomar algo, então?"

"Vamos."

Silêncio.

"Vi você desenhando a dona da hospedaria ontem."

_Oh_, ela pensou.

"São bons, os desenhos."

"Meus desenhos não têm alma... Nenhum deles. Minha irmã pintava aquilo que saia de seu coração, não consigo fazer o mesmo."

"Por que não parou de pintar, então?"

"Estou procurando. Um sentido."

"Quantos anos tem?"

"Vinte e sete."

"Ainda há tempo."

"Talvez eu nunca descubra um sentido."

"Talvez."

"Mas me sinto melhor pintando... Do que administrando."

"É mais interessante, realmente."

"Você pinta?"

"Não." Pausa "Se não gosta de paisagens, por que veio pintar os fiordes?"

"Era o sonho dela."

"Morreu do que?"

"AIDS."

"Oh."

Com a garrafa nas mãos, sentaram-se em frente ao mar e deixaram-se aquecer pelos últimos raios de sol para o frio abater-se sobre a terra.

"Meu irmão também morreu."

"Mas o senhor é..."

"Era um hanyou."

"Quantos anos...?"

"Mais do que eu gostaria." O suspiro perdeu-se no ar "Vai ver os fiordes de trem?"

"Vou. Em dois dias, acho."

_Isso é loucura_, pensava Kagome, sentar na calçada e deixar-se embebedar com um youkai. Seus olhos acompanharam uma ave sumir nas trevas da noite, e de repente, sentiu-se liberta. Sem Kikyou, sem família, apenas ela, uma garota criada nos arredores de Tóquio.

* * *

Continuaram conversando durante à noite, ela inventando assuntos, ele na maioria das vezes ouvindo.

E teve uma idéia.

"Posso te desenhar?"

"Não."

* * *

E no dia seguinte, os dois foram beber novamente.

"Por que acha que suas pinturas não têm alma?"

"Não têm vontade."

Um gole.

"Eu não tenho vontade... Por que elas teriam?"

* * *

"Não me disse seu nome"

"Não é importante."

"Por quê?"

"Não tem alma ou significado."

"Seu nome ou você?"

"Ambos."

* * *

"Acredita em Deus?"

"Deus não acredita em mim."

* * *

No último dia dela, os dois tomaram café perto do mar.

"Como começou a pintar?"

"Me apaixonei pelo trabalho da minha irmã."

"Hm... Não é surpresa que elas não tenham alma."

"É, minha mãe falou."

"E...?"

"Nunca descobri quem sou, como posso pintar por mim mesma? Você já?"

"Prefiro acreditar que não."

* * *

"Tenho medo de saber quem sou."

"Quem não tem?"

"Quem tem coragem suficiente para mostrar sua alma para o mundo."

"Não precisa mostrar os desenhos."

"Só eles existirem é assustador."

"Por que virou pintura, então?"

"Queria tentar."

* * *

"Gosta de administrar?"

"Gosto, não tenho que pensar em mim."

"Oh."

"É o que acontece quando se sabe demais."

* * *

"Acho que foi por isso que ela morreu."

"Hm?"

"Sabia demais."

* * *

Voltaram para o albergue, ela apoiava-se nele. Ele a levou para o quarto, ela riu ao cair na cama e engatinhou até o canto, onde estavam as tintas.

Molhou o dedo na tinta vermelha, e o passou em um papel.

Após ver o pequeno homenzinho de palitos em escarlate, Kagome. _Alma_.

Ele pousou as mãos em seus ombros, ela abraçou-o.

"Sabe o que vai acontecer, não?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Há esperança."

E ela sorriu, traçando um coração na bochecha dele.

* * *

A carne que dedilhava e roçava os lábios era estranha. A mão que apertava sua cintura e descia até suas coxas era estranha.

Os beijos eram estranhos. Deliciosamente estranhos e conhecidos. Ela sorriu enquanto ele tirava seu vestido e envolvia suas mãos com manchas coloridas. O youkai soltou seu cabelo e seus olhos pregaram-se, e ela quase sufocou e desejou mais do que tudo poder retratar aquele momento.

A expressão. O movimento. Ele soprava-lhe dentro do ouvido. Ela ria, quase como uma criança ao sentir a pele suave e ver o azul macular a superfície. Kagome mordeu o ombro dele e foi trazida para perto.

Perto... Tão perto. O sentimento tornava-se quase insuportável, explosivo. Não era assim que o universo tinha começado? Com tudo o que existia concentrado num único ponto perdido no vácuo.

Perto demais. Apertou-o contra o seio em agonia. E o grito não saiu de sua garganta porque era intenso demais. E quando o suor, e não lágrimas, prendeu-se entre seus cílios, ele beijou-lhe a clavícula e tornou-se completa.

Estranho conhecido.

Ainda havia a tinta em suas mãos. Nas mãos dele. Ele traçava linhas em suas costas. Ela contornava a meia lua na fronte dele. E quando estavam de frente, um para o outro, ela não resistiu e com uma doçura que lhe era desconhecida, com o dedo sujo de tinta, nos lábios dele ela traçou um sorriso.

Alma em tinta.

* * *

**N/a: História confusa e curta, mas que precisava escrever!**

**Se considerarem esse texto digno de reviews, a autora ficaria mais que honrada em recebê-los!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
